Love After Death
by xox-White-Moon-xox
Summary: No matter the distance, love will survive. But even the strongest love can't elude death. Read the story, of a love that survives even after death.


_Love After Death_

**Description**: A story of love, a love that will live after death. A story of a man, who will do anything to save the one he loves. A story that sheds light onto the darkest of situations.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story. Any ideas, similarities to any other story is purely coincidental, as the thoughts of this story are based on a real life story. If you have any questions or flames, kindly email them to me. Thank you.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

Warm, silent tears fell down my rosy cheeks. I didn't bother to stop the flow. It's been two years, and my heart is still overwhelmed by the grief. My mind seems numb, and my eyes wander aimlessly. I had lost the will to live…….there was nothing to live for anymore…….no reason for me to be alive. But yet, I couldn't end my life. I had a promise to fulfill.

I had given you my word that I'd help others………others that suffered. I had worked hard these past two years to help those who suffered. But there was no cure……..there was nothing that I could do but watch as they suffered.

Time and fate were cruel to me, as if I had done something to deserve this pain.

I wanted nothing more than another life with you. I feel a void………a void where nothing on this Earth would be able to fill. My nights are sleepless, and my heart longs to love again.

I bet you're wondering who I'm talking about. I've never spoke of the incident before now……..but it's about time I did.

I speak of Serena. My angel………bright as the sun, and heart of gold. Her fate was inevitable, but why her? She was nothing but kind and gentle, and put the people she loved before herself. I could go on about her attributes for eons and eons, but you'll see for yourself.

I dedicate this to you, so you may read this story when you think of me……my love.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

I sighed. Homework was dull work, and was avoided as much as possible. But the time had come for me to do it, as much as I dreaded it. Being a med student was never easy work. I glanced at the silver framed clock that hung on my wall. 7:42. It's been over twelve hours since I last ate. I decided it was time to feed my rumbling stomach.

An hour later, I slumped on my couch and checked my messages. I had ignored my phone for the day. I smiled as I heard your voice. I was always delighted to hear your voice. You were my fuel……..what sustained my life.

_"Hey sweetheart! Hope you had a good day! I missed you so much! My day was horrible……..I haven't spoken to you yet! Call me when you get home k? I love you!"_

You was always cheerful and bubbly. Nothing dampened your spirits. I was eager to hear your voice again, so I dialed your number.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey sweety……."_

_"Angel! I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too."_

And so our conversation continued. Did I mention that our relationship was a long distance one? It was excruciating to only be able to speak to you…….so close, yet so far.   
We shared our stories of the day, and exchanged "I love you". Our conversations carry on for hours.

Finally, you tell me you have to leave. A pout forms on my lips………I don't want to let you go. But suddenly I become alarmed, as a loud crashing sound reaches my ears, and a high-pitched scream courtesy of you. You tell me it was nothing, but I refuse to believe you……..I know you too well.

"It was a book." you tell me. "But don't worry, I can't feel it."

Confusion, suspicion, and worry enter my mind. What did you mean by that? You probably sensed my thoughts, 'cause your next intake of breath was sharp. You've said too much, you think. I might ask questions. I love you dammit! Of course I'm asking questions!

Your answers were short, and none answered my questions. You weaseled your way out of the inevitable. I pressed on, demanded answers. Finally, you gave in.

You told me you were numb……..your feet and hands. As I am studying medicine, this worried me greatly. Question after question flowed out of my mouth, demanding to know why. You told me you had no explanation, and didn't know what to do……….it was getting bothersome.

My mind whirled with doctors you could see, tests you could do……..but you interrupted my thoughts. You urgently needed to leave, so I had no choice but to let you go.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

Throughout the night, I researched on what ailment you might have. I would never be able to live life without you……you weren't allowed to be sick. Hours rolled by, and yet, I still had no answers.

You worried the hell out of me. And I wouldn't see you for such a long time……….you were in school, and I was busy studying, and a two-hour drive separated us.   
  
I could tell you were worried……..and that worried me. You were usually so well at hiding your emotions, a skill you've acquired with time. But I could always decipher your words…..me and me alone could do it. But this code…….it was just too easy. How long have you kept this from me? Why hadn't you said anything?

I tried not to think of any more questions, because they led to a need of answers…….answers that I'd never get, and would result in anger. I needed to stay calm, for your sake.

I rubbed my weary eyes, and walked to my bed. I slumped onto it, and instantly fell into a deep sleep. But my dreams were haunted with the many scourges, diseases, illnesses you might have.

Little did I know, that this would be something I could do nothing about. No caress, or comforting word would ever sustain your life any longer.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

Any feedback on this story would be greatly appreciated. I write this story solely to bring attention to the many people who suffer daily, and who's spirits are never dampened.


End file.
